Personal watercraft, sometimes referred to as “jet skis”, initially evolved from jet boats. Personal watercraft have typically had a straddle-type seat situated on the top deck of the watercraft, with a place for the driver's feet on either side of the seat, often referred to as the footwells.
Personal watercraft have conventionally had horizontally straight bond lines, similar to most boats. Footwell design has often been given little thought. This has resulted in some footwells that are not the most comfortable for the driver. It may awkward for the driver to initially position his or her feet within the footwell. In addition, it may not be easy for the driver to extract their feet from such footwells. In particular, it may not be easy to rapidly extract a foot from the footwell in a docking or collision situation.
What would be desirable are personal watercraft footwells ergonomically designed from the beginning. Ergonomic footwells designed to allow easy and rapid removal of the driver's feet would be advantageous.